XCOM: Enemy Unknown FanFic - The New Guy
by 819Gaming
Summary: The story of an ex-army guy being recruited in the secret XCOM Project to help save mankind from the alien invasion. Meeting interesting characters along the way.


By 819Gaming

XCOM: Enemy Unknown FanFic - The New Guy

Chapter 1- Recruitment and Training

Its been 2 weeks since I saw that fateful new broadcast I remember the news anchors words echoing through my ears "Extraterrestrials have landed in multiple countries and are terrorising the planet, please if you are any of the affected areas the government and this news channel urge you to stay in your homes, lock your doors and call for the emerge-" CRACK! the light bulbs shattered and the power was cut. I started hearing screams coming from down the street I panicked and as an ex-soldier I thundered upstairs and opened a dusty shoe-box and pulled out an M1911 that I had "borrowed" from the army just-in-case. I went back down stairs and suddenly the door blasts open with a green bright light the material used to blast open the doors glances my left arm... my shooting arm.

It burned right through about 4 layers of skin, fizzing and bubbling it was the most painful thing I had ever felt (so far). I'm lying there next to my stairs defenceless my gun about half a meter away on my left side. The next thing I see is a skinny rat like looking humanoid (ish) creature with a cranium the size of a melon silhouettes staring at me with bright red eyes and a what looks like a rifle but stranger, and with a barrel with a glowing green light sounding like its charging up and the tip of the gun is glowing brighter I begin to accept my fate and I close my eyes but then BANG! BANG! I open my eyes and I see a... human! in body armour and assault rifle smoking at the tip the rat like creatures melon sized head is ripped to shreds and is bleeding on the floor and the creatures rifle goes off with a tiny explosion into little fragments that's when the armour clad human says "c'mon get out of here! we don't have much time!" run out of my house and the person pulls towards me an says "run to that jet over there, don't stop and don't look back".

I felt like I was back in the army again being given but usually it was me giving the orders. but non-the-less I ran for the jet which I could see its cargo bay was open with a hatch that looked like it was meant for carrying people and each side of the hatch the were two more armoured people shouting at civilians "get inside quick!" "c'mon quickly" I got inside the hanger and looked out at the smouldering flaming ruins that was my block burning before my eyes after about 30 seconds the same person that saved me from that creature ran back to the jet knocked on the side of plane and the hatch closed. What I think was the pilots voice was saying to someone on the other end "This is big sky we have some civilians all agents are accounted for and we are returning to base".

It was about a two hour plane journey to I didn't know where but I still trusted them. when we got off we were filed out 1 by 1 and asked to give our names to a computer when I said mine the computer bleeped and I was taken to side and given a file. It was invitation to join an organisation it was called The XCOM Project. I remember it saying at the bottom "if you deny this proposition your memory will be wiped and you will not remember being given this file." I accepted anyway and in the next coming two weeks I was trained back up to my previous army ability and given like my saviour body armour, a rifle and a squad of which I was the lowest ranking considering for two weeks they had been fighting the aliens. mainly the creatures I was attacked by which they had been calling them "Sectiods" The next day I was standing in the memorial area and I saw the agents name I had just replaced on the wall. Then walked in the squad leader Colonel Janet Riley she was about in her 20s and had long jet black hair, simple smooth face and skin her voice was like a raspy female voice hardened by combat. She said softly and mournfully "He was a good soldier I was on the operation with saw get hit by one of those xeno's at the time but now we got another op, suit up!" and she tossed me a pistol. This was going to be my first operation.


End file.
